utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack
Jack (じゃっく) is an known for a voice that is said to be mild, yet attractive. He collaborates mostly with Asamaru, forming the pair Asamack (あさまっく). Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 09, 2010) # enhAnce (Released on July 07, 2010) # Gift with Asamaru (Released on January 12, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # Stray Sheep with Asamaru (Released on July 06, 2011) # (Released on September 07, 2011) # Material with Asamaru (Released on September 14, 2011) # ''Doushinen (Released on October 19, 2011) # Ghost Radio with Asamaru (Released on December 07, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Stand by xxx with Asamaru (Released on March 14, 2012) # Ayatsuri Pierrot no Monogatari with Asamaru (Released on May 23, 2012) # Tobidase! Asamack Radio with Asamaru (Released on December 05, 2012) # Tobidase! Asamack Radio 2 with Asamaru (Released on March 06, 2013) # Tobidase! Asamack Radio 3 with Asamaru (Released on April 03, 2013) # Recollections ~ ASAMACK ANISON COVER ~ with Asamaru (Released on July 03, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on May 29, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs -Band Edition- (2008.03.02) # "Cantarella" (2008.03.07) # "Karma" (2008.03.22) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Waltz of the Moon) (2008.04.20) (Taken down on NND) # "Mozaiku Kakera" (2008.05.27) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2008.06.22) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (Thousand Year Solo) (2008.07.18) # "Ishidatami no Hiki Akuma" (Scarlet Demon Of The Pavement) feat. Jack, Jegyll and ChouCho (2008.09.07) # "Cendrillon" feat. Jack and ChouCho (2008.10.04) # "Alice in Dreamland" (2008.10.29) # "Ningen ga Daisuki na Kowareta Youkai no Uta" (The Song of a Broken Youkai Who Loved a Human) feat. Faneru and Jack (2008.11.13) # "Bird of Paradise" (2008.11.16) # "Ti Amo" feat. Jack and Hiradon (2009.01.03) # "Furuchin★Boogie" feat. Jack, Tourai and Jegyll (2009.01.25) # "magnet" feat. Jack and Asamaru (2009.05.12) # "Chitose no Dokusou uta" -Arrange ver- (A Thousand Year Solo Song) (2009.07.23) # "Norainu Shissou Biyori" (Fair Weather For the Stray Dog to Run) feat. Jack and ChouCho (2009.09.10) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.04.11) # "Doukoku no Ame" feat. Jack and Tourai (2010.05.11) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (2010.10.01) (Community only) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten Faced) feat. Jack and Faneru (2011.03.31) # "Blackjack" (2011.07.29) # "Paradichlorobenzene" feat. Jack, Faneru and Asamaru (2011.12.13) # "Mokyu Mokyu" (2012.02.14) # "Senbonzakura" -Arrange ver- feat. Jack and Asamaru (2012.06.12) # "Niconico Halloween Party" (2012.10.16) # "Carnival" (2013.04.17) Songs not in Mylist: # "Under the Darkness" (2009.12.17) # "Merry Merry" feat. Jack, Faneru and Asamaru (2011.12.24)}} Discography For PointFive (.5) albums see here Gallery Illust. by Suo (すお) |Jack Paradichlorobenzene 1.jpg|Jack as seen in his collab cover of "Paradichlorobenzene" |Touraixjack.png|Tourai (left) and Jack as they appear in their cover of "Doukoku no Ame" |Jack fingers peacesign.jpg|Jack's fingers}} Trivia * He got his name from Disney's Jack Skellington. * He does not like chocolate; however he does like sweet things. * He lives in Osaka. * His favorite singer is Namie Amuro. * He can play the flute. * He is a gamer and an otaku. * He holds Asamack Radio every night with Asamaru. * He personally feels more relaxed while talking to people who are older than him. * He always says that he doesn't explain anything to his parents because it's too troublesome to go into details. * He stated that he can't whistle. External Links * Twitter * mixi * Blog (inactive) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles